Alpha Male
by crystalxangel
Summary: Edited version - SasuNaru. Sasuke's sick and Naruto's too worried to 'please' him in his fantasies, if you know what that meant -winks- . Rated M for language and some... 'little' acts. :D R&R please?


Alpha Male  
By: SpillietehInkieFAN a.k.a. CrYsTaLxAnGeL  
Disclaimer: Does not own anything but the effort done on plotting the story and typing it damn down!  
Note: To my dear SpillietehInkie-sama (Twinnie)! And yes, my intro changed a bit… but only for this story for my Twinnie. P.S., I've updated a sequel entitled Rubber Ducky (check from profile) - I'm sure the readers of Alpha Male will also love a little sequel. ;p

_Edited Version_.

* * *

It was 11 in the evening and Uzumaki Naruto had just returned home from a very long mission that he had with his teacher and teammate, Kakashi and Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke, another teammate and private lover, wasn't counted in the mission since he had a fever, which Naruto deeply worried about. The Uchiha boy was known for being the strong, healthy and cold-hearted boy that he was and for him to have a fever was like questioning Mother Nature herself.

Naruto and Sasuke had been living together for nearly two years now in the Uchiha compound in which Sasuke had lived in alone considering that his clan died in his brother's hands and so forth. But aside from that horrible event in the compound, this made Sasuke's house the perfect place for them to live together in. No one could bother them and no one would dare try trespass. Sasuke was known for his anger and cold heart. God have mercy on anyone who dare raise a finger on him.

To also hide suspicion about their relationship, Sasuke had miraculously had the Fifth Hokage _force_ Naruto into living in the Uchiha compound, which until now was a mystery to everyone – especially Naruto. But now, none of those trivial things mattered since what mattered now, for them, was being with each other (even though they might not admit it themselves).

Naruto entered the house to see a familiar raven haired boy lying down on the couch and with the TV on. He closed and locked the door behind him and walked over to the boy and smiled. Sasuke was sleeping peacefully. Naruto smiled to himself. It wasn't everyday that he could see his lover sleep with a face filled with innocence. Sasuke with this soft, pale skin resting upon the cushion of the couch, his soft and tender lips opened to a small oval, his body wrapped in nothing but a robe and his cheeks, red from the fever. Naruto slowly removed the remote from Sasuke's hand and turned the TV off, turned on the small fan near the table and pulled a blanket over Sasuke's body. Should let him rest, he thought and decided to sleep upstairs, where he couldn't disturb his lover's slumber.

Upon arriving in his (and Sasuke's) room, he, without hesitations, plopped himself down on the soft bed. "Ahh! What a long day!" Naruto groaned. He removed his band off with a pull of his hand and threw it across the bed (mind you, Sasuke could afford two king-sized beds!). Without wanting to remove himself from his current position, he unbuttoned his large jacket, rolling on the bed, and threw it on the floor, caring less if it would be stained or something since his whole day mission of picking up dirt and cleaning up destroyed tents at a deserted campsite had already dirtied shirt. He also removed his pants by just pulling his weight on his hip and lifting up his legs, wriggling them off him. After finally achieving to have nothing on but a white, fitting shirt and a pair of boxers, he threw his pants on the floor and smiled to himself.

"What a day!" he exclaimed, not too loudly, fearing to awaken Sasuke. He sighed in content, knowing that he wouldn't have another mission for another 3 days or so. This would be enough time for him to help Sasuke recover, he thought.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It was going to be different tonight since Sasuke was sick and not by his side. Sasuke was and is his bedmate. For almost two years, they shared those 2 king-sized beds to themselves (they were big boys and needed big beds to… play around with).

Naruto smiled to himself as he was almost near dreamland when he heard the bedroom door close. Not bothering to open his eyes and deciding to blame its cause on the wind, Naruto curled up into the shape of a half moon and tried to sleep. It wasn't until Naruto felt himself being pinned down on the bed like a ready to dissected frog on a pan did he finally open his eyes and saw a mad Sasuke.

"Since when did I allow you to sleep by yourself?" Sasuke growled under his hot breath. Naruto's eyes were wide open. _Wasn't he already sleeping downstairs?_ He thought to himself. Although Sasuke was the male in their relationship, it made no sense to Naruto that a sick guy could pin down a healthy one, which literally made it seem that he was the male now (which he is but… you get the plot).

"S-Sasuke, you're sick, man!" Naruto blurted, regretting his stutter on his name. Naruto tried to pull himself out, but Sasuke was still stronger. _Tsch…_

"Who gives a fuck about it?" Sasuke roared in a whisper. Naruto knew what he meant. Those words weren't said to insult him. In fact, it related to something Sasuke wanted out of Naruto – sex.

Naruto, totally thinking otherwise, still tried to pull himself out of the man's grip. He lowered his brows at Sasuke and stated, a little angry, "Look! I know the damn hell you wanna fool around but hell, Sasuke! You're damn sick! You should at least give yourself some rest!"

"Hell I'd rest!" Sasuke snarled. He lowered his face, nearing Naruto's. This was getting out of hand, Naruto angrily thought. He pulled his face away. This made Sasuke angry. "Sasuke, stop this! You're getting way out of hand! I know you want to shag off tonight but think about what you're doing and what position you're in! You're damn sick!"

"How can I!?" Sasuke shouted back, panting since he almost used up all of his energy. Naruto could feel his grip on him tighten and soften at the same time. "How the hell can I think when my head damn hurts just thinking of you! Ass, if you think I didn't spend a wink here thinking what was happening to you in that mission, then think otherwise!"

Naruto changed his angered face to a very worried and confused one. "What? What the hell are you talking about Sasuke? It was just a D-ranked mission! D-ranked! For Pete's sake it was a baby mission!"

Sasuke tightened his grip, as if hurt by his words. "The more baby work, the more time you had with those two!"

Now, _veeery_ confused, Naruto retaliated to his words, "What the _fuck_ is going on in your mind, Sasuke? You _must_ be tired! I damn _know_ that you aren't thinking right!"

Naruto eyes grew wide. Sasuke was… growling. He knew he had hit a vein.

Naruto, who was spread wide open like a bed sheet that was ready to be slept on, was weakened in the lower portion of his body as Sasuke intentionally rubbed his knee on Naruto's member for just a second. Naruto was blushing red as he felt aroused by Sasuke's games with him.

Sasuke was starting to regain his playful smirk.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto moaned. "You shouldn't."

Sasuke dipped his mouth in Naruto's. They momentarily lost their conversation as their 'instincts' started to kick in. Sasuke, pleasuring himself, tasted every inch of Naruto's mouth. He had tasted the cherries that he and Naruto ate that morning, ramen (from Naruto's lunch) and nothing more but Naruto's saliva (which Sasuke sucked in into his mouth). Naruto, on the other hand, was, well, he couldn't say he was enjoying as much as Sasuke was. All the while they were passionately kissing; Naruto had felt nothing but Sasuke's hot temperature. _This is going to be bad…_

Naruto pulled him away and whispered, panting, "S-Sasuke… We really… shouldn't."

Sasuke ignored his plea and continued to suck Naruto's mouth. Naruto didn't know what to do anymore. He tried pleading, asking, retaliating and even begging! Damn boy was too horny to listen!

Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's wrists and now started to nibble and lick Naruto's earlobe while he whispered to him, "I didn't know what to do if I had lost you to them…"

Confused by his words, Naruto let the boy speak.

"You don't know how much pain you caused me by just being with them… by just being with Hatake and Haruno," Sasuke breathed out as he now lowered his lips on Naruto's neck. Naruto, having no position to move, just moaned and listened all the while. _K-Kakashi-sensei… S-Sakura? Why?_

Before continuing anymore, he let loose his grip on Naruto and removed the boy's shirt within a flash. Naruto was a little relieved when he felt the flow in his blood return in his hands. _Boy, can he kill a person_, Naruto thought, out of himself.

Then without further adieu, Sasuke picked up from where he had left off – licking and kissing Naruto's chest.

Although Naruto was buff, his body didn't compare to Sasuke who had two more abs than him. This made the black haired boy happy, proving that he _was_ the alpha male. Naruto didn't mind. Sasuke was good at being the alpha male.

"Every time… you're away… and with… them… I… can't help… but feel… jealous," Sasuke said, panting, as he continued to do his best to pleasure his partner aside from the fact that he had no energy to even lift up a light pillow. Finally deciding that using words with him were futile, Naruto gave up talking and tried to listen while his body was physically assaulted. So, without hearing anything more from the blonde, Sasuke continued, "I don't… even know… what the hell… those two… would do to… steal you… away… from me…"

Then it hit him.

Sasuke was paranoid.

Seeing that Sasuke was already sweating hard like a pig, Naruto decided that he'd be the alpha male in the situation now. Taking back his energy, Naruto tried to and successfully escaped from Sasuke's tight but loosening grip. He took a hold of the boy's shoulders and placed himself up and Sasuke below him. His eyes grew a little, finally realizing his situation.

He was the alpha male now.

Sasuke groaned at the pain he caused to himself. He was hotter than coffee that was just poured out of a coffee pot. Naruto wanted to cry. Sasuke was forcing himself for him _– but he didn't have to be_! He kept thinking.

"Sasuke!" he cried, still a bit nervous on how the situation changed. Sasuke could see him trying – trying to be the hero, the bigger man. "What the hell has been going through your head? Kakashi-sensei and Sakura… trying to… steal me away from you?!"

Naruto's hands, laid on the bed, clutched them on the bed. Anger and confusion overflowed. He crunched his eyes and brows together which gave Sasuke the picture.

"I love _you_, dammit."

Sasuke's eyes shot open.

He was paranoid, Sasuke thought to himself. He just wanted to make love to this wonderful guy but instead, had hurt him. He felt guilty.

Sasuke reached both his hands up on Naruto's face and softly caressed his cheeks. Naruto's face softened. Sasuke smirked. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him to his lips. Although Naruto was currently the bigger man, Sasuke decided otherwise. _Dobe's too stupid to handle a man's job…_ Sasuke rubbed every inch of Naruto's back and scalp, enjoying the thought of owning him. Naruto, although considering not to, unlaced the tie that kept Sasuke in his robe.

Naruto pulled away from their intimate kisses and asked, out of breath, "Are you… sure… about this?"

Sasuke smirked and replied, "I've never been so sure."

* * *

*intermissionhereplease*

Naruto: O.o Oh God. I sound like a slut!

Sasuke: (evil grin) You just don't _sound_ like one, you **are** one!

Naruto: (glares) What did you say, Sasuke-teme?!

Sasuke: Slut-slut-slutty-slut! (tongue out)

Naruto: WHY YOU-!

Sasuke: (grabs Naruto's chin and changes tone) Make love with me?

Naruto: (faints)

Sasuke: (smirks) Works _every_ time!

*intermissionendshere*

* * *

Naruto groaned and woke up seeing a very bright light. The sun was already up. _What time is it?_ He wondered. He sat up from the bed, covered with nothing but the bed sheet, and grabbed the small clock by the small table on his right. _8:30 am_, he read. He threw the clock and groaned again, grabbing a pillow and putting it over his head.

He coughed.

_Ouch…_

_That hurt._

He sat up from the bed and checked placed his hand on his forehead.

_Burning hot!_

"Morning," a familiar voice hollered near the bedroom door. Sasuke was leaning on the wall and holding a cup of coffee. He was wearing his usual, ninja clothes and looked healthier than last night.

Naruto glared at him with a '_this is entirely your fault_' look.

"Fuck you."

Sasuke said nothing but leered at him, saying, "I love you too."

* * *

Possibly not trying to force anyone, R&R? :D Please? TY .


End file.
